more fun to be had
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: "I've never had a real father figure" "What about me?" "I could never think of you that way" "Why not?"
1. Chapter 1

The light pitter patter of rain on the roof of the Curtis house was all that could be heard, but that was what the lone occupant of the living room liked. When the rest of the gang except for Pony and maybe Johnny, was there, there was always a ruckus of some kind going on. When the oldest Curtis was all alone, he didn't need the loud distraction that was the TV, didn't need music or anything, just his paper.

Hearing the front gate squeak, he almost cringed at the thought of his calm bubble being punctured. When Johnny walked in, looking slightly like a drowned puppy, that thought was pushed right out of his head. Getting up, he went and got him a towel.

"Johnny, what were you doing out in this weather?" Darry said, coming back and handing said towel to the young greaser.

Johnny took it, not really looking up.

"Johnnycakes?" Darry said softly, lifting the young mans chin with two fingers making him look at him.

When Johnny's face was tilted up, Darry gasped, there was one hell of a shiner appearing under his left eye.

"Who did this?" Darry asked, hoping not to hear what he did.

"Dad," Was the mumbled answer.

Darry pulled the younger male against him, tucking his head under his chin. Johnny trembled a little and held onto Darry's sides.

"I'm sorry Johnny," Darry whispered, rubbing the younger males back.

Johnny just kind of shrugged and backed up.

"Thanks, I needed that," He half smiled at Darry.

Darry smiled back. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"A little," Johnny said, drying his hair some more.

"Anything sound good?"

"Do you have any of that meatloaf from last night?" He asked, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Yea, we do,"

"Can I have a sandwich then?"

"Sure Johnnycakes," And Darry went about making Johnny and himself one.

"Anything on it?" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

"Ketchup," He yelled back.

Darry came out a moment later with a couple of Pepsi's and the two sandwiches on a plate.

Sitting on the couch next to Johnny, they got to eating. Once they were done Darry leaned back against the back of the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Darry?" Johnny said softly.

"Yea?"

"Thank you,"

"No problem," He smiled at Johnny.

"You know, I've never really had a real father figure before,"

"What about me?" Darry asked, sitting up.

"I could never think of you like that," Johnny said, looking at his hands.

"Why not?" Darry asked, looking at the young teen.

"Close your eyes?" Asked simply.

"What?"

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you," And Darry closed his eyes.

He heard Johnny let out a shaky breath and felt him move closer. In the next breath he felt a pair of lips against his own making his eyes pop open. Johnny's face had taken on a slightly darker tone as he backed up slowly.

"That's why," He said, in a hushed tone.

Darry was speechless, making the other male nervous about what he just did.

"Darry, say something please?" He asked in a sad tone, a tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Darry shifted forward and gently grabbed Johnny's face in his big hands.

"Don't cry, Johnny it was just a bit of a shock," He caught one of the runaway tears with his thumb.

Pulling Johnny's face closer, he pressed his lips to his softly making Johnny gasp lightly. Darry's tongue probed against Johnny's closed lips coaxing them apart, to let him into Johnny's mouth making the smaller male moan a little. Johnny's tongue played back a little with Darry's as he put his hands on Darry's chest.

The loud clanking of the gate closing make the two jump apart seconds before Soda and Steve ran in.

"Damn its raining cats and dogs out there," Soda said as he shook his hair out like a dog.

"Ok, you mutt acting thing, here's a towel," Darry said tossing the towel he had given Johnny to Soda.

"Aww thanks, I didn't know you cared,"

"My floor would get soaked if you didn't dry that mop of a head of hair of yours," Darry said, walking into the kitchen, taking the plate and pop bottles.

"You are so mean," He grumbled handing the towel to Steve.

"I am, get over it," Darry said, walking back into the living room and sitting by Johnny and tossing his arm on the back of the couch.

"So what did you do fun today, oh that's right you don't know how to have fun," Soda quipped at him and smiled.

"More fun than you had today that's for sure," Darry winked at Johnny when Steve and Soda went into the kitchen.

The blush that spread like wild fire over Johnny's cheeks made Darry chuckle and kiss the younger teen quickly.

"And next time were alone, more fun can be had," He whispered in Johnny's ear, making the teen blush even more.

"You are trying to kill me,"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A roll I am on. This is story number 7 and I have also colored 6 bases and I haven't just been spending all day on the comp either.

I hope you all are loving all these updates, I know I'm having fun writing them.

NOW this one came from a few different places.

First: spicygurl made a mention to them and then I was asked by MadisonIsABeliever for them and here it is.

IMPORTANT! This is going to be in the completed folder, BUT IT WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS.

Because I don't see them just jumping right into the sac with each other, Johnny's too shy and Darry wouldn't do that, he's old fashioned (in my mind, and since you guys like my stories so much that means you gotta like my mind too) so there will be more, just maybe not tonight, I think I'm off to work on another couple…. Or bases, I'm not sure.

And for all that read "Pepsi?" I did get my own Pepsi, so I'm happy :D

That is all.

I don't own the outsiders, I am hungry for meatloaf now though lol


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shinning bright as Johnny walked up to the Curtis house, his jean jacket not present since the weather was nice. Walking into the house he was greeted with silence as he called out his hello. Shrugging lightly, he made his way to the couch and sat down and laid his head back and started day dreaming.

"Johnny, wake up,"

Johnny's eyes opened slowly and looked up and into a pair of blue/green eyes.

"Hi there," Darry smiled.

"Hi," Johnny squeaked.

"Have I nice nap?" He smiled.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep you know," He said, yawning.

Darry just smiled again and pressed his lips to Johnny's making the younger teen gasp and start to kiss him back. Johnny wrapped his arms around Darry's neck as he grabbed the younger teens hips.

"I take it no ones home?" Johnny asked, as Darry kissed his neck.

"Not a soul,"

Johnny pulled Darry's head back and looked him in the eye. "Take me to the bedroom?"

Darry swallowed loudly as Johnny smirked and started kissing Darry's neck making the other moan.

"Are you sure?" Darry gasped out as Johnny sucked lightly on his neck.

"Absolutely,"

Darry pulled back and stood up, pulling Johnny with him and picked him up under him thighs and started carrying him to the bedroom. Once they were they Darry shut the door with his foot and the younger male locked it and he laid Johnny down on the bed, with him on top of him.

The older male kissed Johnny again, sucking his tongue into his mouth, making them both moan. Darry pulled away panting, looking down at the beautifully broken boy underneath of him. Johnny's normally dark scared eyes were full of lust and an under tone of love for the man on top of him.

"Last chance," Darry said.

"I want you Darry and you want me, so take what you want, because I'm giving it all,"

Darry shivered and kissed him again and slid his hand up Johnny's shirt, rubbing the skin under it. Pulling lightly at the material, the younger male let him slip the dark fabric off and tossed to the floor. Looking down at his chest a growl was threatening to explode from deep inside of him. Johnny's body was covered with all kinds of bruises and scars, most of which Darry guessed were caused by his own father.

"Don't look," Johnny whispered lightly and tried to cover himself up.

"Don't," Darry said lightly and held his hands away. "You're beautiful,"

"No I'm not," He said, looking a little close to tears, then gasped as Darry started kissing over each of Johnny's bruises and scars.

"Yes you are," He said, between kisses.

"Darry," He sounded pleading.

"Hush," Darry said lightly. "In my eyes, you are beautiful and nothing you say is going to change that, its just going to make me want to protect you from the world,"

Johnny smiled lightly and then moaned as Darry licked over his nipple.

"Now we didn't come here to talk, now did we?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Johnny shivered. "No we didn't,"

Darry slid back up and kissed Johnny deeply. The younger male slid his hands down and pulled at Darry's shirt. Understanding, Darry moved and pulled it off and tossed it on top of Johnny's on the floor. Pressing their chest together, they both gasped at the feeling and Johnny wrapped his arm's around Darry's neck. His hands rubbed at the top of Darry's back, feeling the muscles under the skin twitch and move under his hands as Darry rubbed his sides.

"Darry," Johnny gasped as the older male, kissed to his neck and licked the skin lightly.

"Yes Johnnycakes?" Darry whispered in his ear.

"I want you to take me already,"

Darry moaned and kissed him. "What's the rush?" He ground his hips up a little, making him moan.

"Daaaarry," He whined.

"Yes?" Darry started kissing down his chest.

"You're so mean," Johnny huffed, then moaned as Darry licked his nipple again.

Darry raised his eyebrow at the younger male. "I could be really mean you know,"

"And how would you do thaaat?" He asked and moaned as Darry licked his other nipple.

"I could just stop," Darry said, kissing down a bit further down, almost to the top of his jeans.

"That wouldn't be mean, that would be diabolical,"

"You going to take back that I'm mean?" He popped open the button of his jeans.

"Maybe?"

Darry raised an eyebrow and unzipped his zipper. "Just maybe?"

"Yep," Johnny gasped and twitched as Darry took off his pants and underwear.

"I really think you should," Darry said, running a finger up his erect cock making the male moan.

"No,"

"Ok," Darry licked a line up Johnny's cock and then moved away from him and started getting up.

"Your really going to leave me here?" Johnny said, looking a little panicked.

"I'm mean and why would you want to fool around with someone that's mean to you?" Darry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok, you'r not mean, your wonderful, just get back here," Johnny said, tilting his head.

"That's all I wanted to hear," He stripped his own pants and underwear and climbed back on him, nestling his cock against Johnny's.

The younger male hissed in pleasure as Darry rubbed their cocks together. Pulling back Darry grabbed some lube from his bedside table and kneeled between Johnny's legs.

"Are you ready?" Darry asked.

Johnny nodded and Darry coated his fingers and moved them to Johnny's opening. Slowly Darry pushed his middle finger against the ring of muscle making Johnny gasp as it slipped in. Biting his lip against the slight pain, Darry moved his finger in and out as a constant pace, going in a bit deeper with each push. Johnny cussed lightly as Darry added another finger.

"Do you want me to stop?" Darry asked, slowing down.

Johnny shook his head fast. "I want you this, its just a little painful,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

Darry moved forward and kissed him, his fingers still working in and out of him. Johnny whimpered a few times as Darry started scissoring his fingers, trying to get the younger male ready for him. After a bit he added another finger making Johnny hiss in pain but hold Darry to him. The older male worked his fingers for a little bit longer, when Darry kissed him again, Johnny pulled back lightly.

"I want you in me," Johnny whispered again.

Darry shivered and pulled his fingers out, then lubed up his cock and moved so it was against Johnny's hole. Pushing in slowly, made both of them moan until Darry was fully in. Starting to move at a slow pace, Darry moaned low in his throat at how unbelievably warm and tight Johnny was.

"God you feel good Johnny," Darry panted into the younger males neck.

Johnny's face still held a small look of pain, but a bigger one of pleasure as he dug his nails into Darry's shoulders. The younger male tossed his head back and moaned as Darry rubbed over his prostate.

"Darry," Johnny gasped and moaned again as Darry started going faster.

Darry kissed Johnny as he started moving more, capturing his moans and giving back some of his own. Breaking the kiss, Darry leaned back and moved his hand and grabbed Johnny's neglected cock making him moan even louder. As the older male started going a bit faster, he could feel Johnny's muscles starting to contract in spasms around him.

"Come for me Johnny, come for me,"

With a loud moan Johnny did just that, tossing his head back into the pillows. It only took Darry a few more thrusts and he was coming in his lover. Half collapsing on Johnny, Darry was breathing hard onto the sweat slicked skin of Johnny's neck.

Pulling out made both men shiver and moan again as Darry found a towel he had used that morning and cleaned Johnny and himself up. He then laid down next to Johnny and the male curled up to him, with his head under Darry's chin.

"That was amazing," Johhny said, in a breathless tone.

"Yes, it was," He wrapped his strong arms around Johnny.

The dark skinned male yawned lightly and snuggled deeper into Darry's embrace.

"Tired?" Darry asked.

Johnny nodded. "Didn't sleep well last night,"

"Then why don't you take a nap?"

"Only if you take one with me," Johnny wrapped his arms around him.

"You're getting awfully mouthy,"

"I'll show you how mouth I can get,"

"Is that I threat?"

"More of a promise,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OH THE SMUT!

AND I'm BACK to feeling like my old self and here is some smut to celebrate ^_^

You know the drill, read review and I don't own a damn thing.

Also I am still taking requests, even if I am going a bit slow, since I haven't been feeling myself, but now that I am, I will try my very very best to get all the odd couples up. :D :D :D :D

Also, in a lot of my recent stories I put that Darry is working for an older couple, that is my way of making it that Darry is around more and they have more money and whatnot. Just thought I'd explain that since I didn't really think about it.


End file.
